Mistletoe: New Crest
by lunarwish
Summary: This story is mostly about a kittypet named Mistletoe who joins FeatherClan. She gets amnesiea, faces deputys and much more! Read it to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

FEATHERCLAN

LEADER Rubystar-white she-cat with a black spot around her eye

DEPUTY SWANHEART-graceful she-cat with a black pelt

APPRENTICE, WISHPAW

MEDICINE CAT ROSETHORN-creamy long-haired she-cat

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

SMOKESTEP-dark gray tom

SUNPELT-white tabby tom

CHERRYCLAW-dark ginger she-cat, with green eyes

APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW

CEDARSTRIPE-brown tabby tom, with creamy stripes

APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW

FOXCLAW-speckled brown she-cat, with long claws

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

RAINSTEP-light gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

GRASSPAW-golden she-cat, with black spots

CLOVERPAW-tortoise shell she-cat

OWLPAW-light gray tom

WISHPAW-white and light brown she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

BLUEFLOWER-blue-gray she-cat, mother of Sunpelt's kits

WINDSTEP-quick, black she-cat, with green eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

OAKTAIL-brown striped tabby tom

* * *

AMBERCLAN

LEADER BRACKENSTAR-bracken colored tom

DEPUTY STORMTAIL-Grayish colored tom

APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW

MEDICINE CAT CLAMFUR-tortoise she-cat

APPRENTICE, EGLEPAW

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

MOTHHEART-beige she-cat

APPRENTICE, TANSYPAW

STONEPELT-gray speckled tom

PETALHEART-light black tabby she-cat

SHADEPELT-dark black tabby tom

BIRDCLAW-bright brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW

FROSTWING-white long-haired she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

IVYTHORN- dark brown she-cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

STONEPELT-light gray tom

* * *

MOONCLAN

LEADER SILVERSTAR-light gray and white tom

DEPUTY DAWNPELT-dark white she-cat

APPRENTICE, MYSTICPAW

MEDICINE CAT HAZELPELT-speckled brown tom

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

MOUSESTEP-small grayish she-cat

APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW

HEATHERTAIL-dark tan she-cat

DARKPELT-dark black tom

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

MAPLEHEART-creamy she-cat

SNOWSTORM-white tom

COMETCLAW-speckled brown tabby tom

QUEENS (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

HAZELWOOD-ginger she-cat

SUNMIST-pale ginger she's a-cat, with green eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

HAILSTORM-dark gray tom

NIGHTPELT-black tom, with blue eyes

* * *

CEDARCLAN

LEADER PINESTAR-speckled dark brown tom

DEPUTY ELMHEART- dark brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, DREAMPAW

MEDICINE CAT SANDPELT-ginger tom

APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

LIGHTHEART-dark tan tom

APPRENTICE, FROGPAW

SAGEFROST-white-gray she-cat

REEDWHISKER-small brackish tom

LILYPETAL-brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, SKYPAW

BELLHEART-creamy she-cat

APPRENTICE, WEBPAW

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

PLUMSTEP-dark brown she-cat, mother of Reedwhisker's kits

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

SNAKESTRIPE-black tom, with long scar

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

FANG-lynx, guardian of Fossilcave

WATERSTAR-silver she-cat, with black stripes former leader of Cedarclan, kittypet who lives with Wishpaw's twolegs

GEM- cream she-cat who lives in a bear's den

FOG- brown tom that lives in a bear's den with Gem and Leaf

LEAF- albino she-cat that lives in the bear's den with Gem and Fog

STAR-mysterious blue-gray tom that gives Wishpaw advice


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

"Clan leaders of all clans!" a tom meowed loudly.

"Has the cat who will lead my clan to greatness come?" Silverstar asked.

"You mean my clan, Silverstar." Pinestar meowed.

"Enough!" yelled the tom.

"The cat's name is Mistletoe; she lives in a large twoleg house beyond the forest" Snailstar snapped.

"All we have to do is let Mistletoe join one of the four clans" Rubystar meowed.

"That might be more difficult then said, Rubystar" Brackenstar meowed.

"If you force her to join your clan you will regret it." Snailstar meowed. The Starclan warrior faded in to the stars.

* * *

"Hello Mistletoe." A starry she-cat meowed. "Who are you?" Mistletoe meowed. 

"Which clan will you join?." The she-cat meowed.

"Clan?" Wishpaw asked puzzeled.

The she-cat had already faded in to the stream.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

"Waterstar, the twolegs brought the food!" Mistletoe meowed.

"Coming Mistletoe." Waterstar meowed.

"Is something wrong Waterstar?" Mistletoe asked.

"Nothing at all." Waterstar answered smoothly. Mistletoe began to eat the pellets the twoleg put in the plastic bowl.

"I need to go outside for a while." Waterstar meowed.

"Bye." Mistletoe meowed.

"There's no entrance anywhere, in this big den." said a she-cat.

"Try harder Rainstep." Sunpelt ordered.

"Well, well FeatherClan warriors are the ones I scented" Waterstar meowed mockingly.

"When you come down here, your face is mine, kittypet!" Rainstep snarled.

"Wait, we came here to talk not to fight!" Sunpelt yelled. "Can you tell us where to find Mistletoe" Sunpelt asked.

"What do want with her?" Waterstar asked curiously.

"We want her to join Featherclan." Sunpelt answered.

"Mistletoe, come here!" Waterstar yelled.

Mistletoe ran to see what Waterstar called her for. "Who are they?" Mistletoe asked.

"They want to talk to you." Waterstar said.

"Our clan, Featherclan wants you to live in the forest with us." Sunpelt meowed.

"Ok, lets go." answered Mistletoe.

"If you go with them you will live in the forest, you will not be able to be a house cat anymore!" Waterstar shrieked.

"I know, and I will go with them to Featherclan." Mistletoe meowed.

"Why?" Waterstar asked.

"I just know I should go with them." Mistletoe meowed.

"Are you coming or not, kittypet?" Rainstep meowed.

"Coming" Mistletoe meowed.

"Wait for me!" Waterstar yelled.

The forest scent smelled of trees and water. It feels so good to be outside, thought Mistletoe.

"Why are you coming along with us, kittypet?" Rainstep demanded.

"Awe, does the foxdung like me?" Waterstar mocked.

"Your crowfood worm!" Rainstep roared.

"Stop!" Sunpelt meowed. "What is your name kittypet?" Sunpelt asked.

"I will answer when I want." Waterstar snapped.

"Are we close to the camp, yet?" Mistletoe asked.

"Yes. Thank Starclan we came to camp, I was going to strangle this bratty kittypet." Rainstep meowed.

"Like you-" Waterstar was cut off.

"I think you two should stop fighting now, since we made it here." Mistletoe interrupted. The cats entered the camp.

"Get Rubystar, we finished our mission!" Sunpelt meowed. A white she-cat with a black spot around her left eye came forward.

"Welcome back Sunpelt, Rainstep, you did good." Rubystar purred with satisfaction.

"Look, Waterstar is back!" yelled a cat. Murmurs of shock and dismay rose from the all cats.

"What a greeting." Waterstar meowed sarcastically.

"Waterstar, are you going back to your clan?" Rubystar challenged.

"No, I just came to see everyone." Waterstar meowed sarcastically.

"Goodbye Wishpaw." Waterstar meowed. Waterstar ran out of the forest.

I wish I said goodbye to her, why did she call me by "Wishpaw" and which clan did she lead….. Mistletoe wondered.

"Mistletoe, come here." ordered Rubystar. Rubystar jumped on a pile of smooth shiny gray boulders near a pond. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the Thorn boulder for a clan apprentice!" Rubystar yowled. Cats began to gather around.

"Mistletoe, Swanheart come here." ordered Rubystar. "Mistletoe, from now on you will be known as Wishpaw, Swanheart will be your mentor!" Rubystar meowed satisfied.

"I won't accept a kittypet in Featherclan Rubystar!" A cat hissed hissed.

"No kittypets, no kittypets, no kittypets!" cats hissed.

"Enough!" Rubystar shrieked. "Wishpaw living with Waterstar should be proof enough that she can be in FeatherClan." Rubystar meowed. The cats gathered below stood there in silence.

"Swanheart, you will now be the mentor of Wishpaw, I trust you to teach her well." Rubystar purred. Wishpaw gently touched noises with Swanheart.

"Grasspaw, give Wishpaw a tour of our camp. Swanheart will show you the rest of our territory later." Rubystar ordered.

"Yes Rubystar." Grasspaw meowed proudly. "I'm Grasspaw nice to meet you." Grasspaw meowed.

"Hello." Wishpaw meowed happily. Why did Rubystar send two cats to get me...?

"Hellooo, forest to Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"Sorry. Grasspaw what did you say?" Wishpaw meowed.

"You sure are lucky to be trained by Swanheart; after all she is our clan deputy." Grasspaw meowed.

"Thanks." Wishpaw meowed.

"Let's start the tour." Grasspaw meowed enthusiastically.

"This is the Thorn boulder, Rubystar calls the Featherclan cats to gather here, like when she named you Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"See that giant field over there?" Grasspaw asked pointing her tail.

"Yes." Wishpaw answered.

"That's the Cropfarm, our medicine cat Rosethorn plants herbs there to use for sick cats and injured cats." Grasspaw explained.

"A medicine cat helps sick cats and injured cats then?" Wishpaw asked.

"Each clan has a medicine cat to heal the sick and injured cats in their clan; they also interpret their dreams from Starclan to tell the clan leader." Grasspaw explained.

"Starclan?" Wishpaw meowed curiously.

"Starclan are all the deceased cats in all clans, medicine cats have a strong bond with Starclan letting them speak with the deceased cats." Grasspaw explained.

"I see." Wishpaw meowed in surprise.

"Medicine cats have a place to store their herbs; our medicine cat Rosethorn keeps them in this abandoned cabin." Grasspaw meowed.

"Wow." Wishpaw meowed in awe.

"Is something wrong with you, Grasspaw?" Rosethorn asked.

"No, I just came to introduce you to Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"Nice to meet you, Rosethorn." Wishpaw meowed.

"Nice to meet you, if you're sick or injured come visit me." Rosethorn meowed.

"All right." Wishpaw meowed.

"Come on Wishpaw, this is the warriors den our warriors sleep here, and when we become warriors we get to sleep here too." Grasspaw meowed.

"Over there is Rubystar's den, the current leader of the clan gets to sleep there. Oh, the moon is up, let's go get some food." Grasspaw meowed.

"Come on, Wishpaw!" Grasspaw meowed.

"Wait for me!" Wishpaw meowed. I have many things to learn about the forest and Featherclan. Wishpaw thought.

"Every cat puts the prey they caught here." Grasspaw meowed. Wishpaw picked up a mouse, while Grasspaw picked up a sparrow.

"Let's eat at the apprentices den, to introduce you to the other apprentices." Grasspaw meowed. The two cats headed for the apprentices den.

"Owlpaw, Cloverpaw this is the apprentice, Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"Hello." Wishpaw meowed.

"Listen up kittypet; I have no intention of being your friend. Do you un-der-stand me?" Cloverpaw meowed mockingly. "Come on Owlpaw, I hate kittypets." Cloverpaw hissed. Owlpaw and Cloverpaw left the den.

"Relax, I'm your friend. Cloverpaw does that all the time." Grasspaw meowed.

"Thanks, Grasspaw." Wishpaw meowed slightly depressed.

"Owlpaw doesn't care if you're a kittypet, but since Cloverpaw is his sister he followers her around, like a flea." Grasspaw meowed.

"I heard the pellets kittypets eat taste worse then the food we eat. Is that true?" Grasspaw meowed.

"Sometimes I got to eat fish, but this fish tastes better then the fish and pellets I ate before." Wishpaw meowed.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now." Grasspaw meowed.

"Ok. I am also tired." Wishpaw meowed sleepily. The two cats went to the apprentices den.

"Goodnight, Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"Goodnight, Grasspaw." Wishpaw meowed.

* * *

"Hey, Wishpaw wake up time for training." Grasspaw meowed. 

"Sunrise is too early to train." Wishpaw meowed sleepily.

"Cloverpaw got killed by a bear." Grasspaw meowed.

Wishpaw quickly got on her paws. "I just met her." Wishpaw meowed.

"I lied about that, I just said that to wake you up, and your up." Grasspaw meowed happily.

"Next time get up on your own." Grasspaw chuckled.

"You had to pull a prank on me?" Wishpaw meowed.

"It wakes you up." Grasspaw meowed.

"Wishpaw are you ready for training now?" Swanheart asked.

"Yes." Wishpaw answered.

"Bye, Wishpaw see you later." Grasspaw meowed.

"Bye, Grasspaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"First, I will give you a tour of the remainder of Featherclan's territory. This is the Fossiltunnel; it is a tunnel that takes us to the gathering." Swanheart meowed.

"What is a gathering?" Wishpaw asked.

"A gathering is when all four clans meet at the Fossilcave during a full moon. The Fossil cave is the cave that the Fossil tunnel connects to. Each clan has a Fossiltunnel." Swanheart meowed.

"Why does each clan have a tunnel that leads to Fossilcave? That puts the clans in danger." Wishpaw meowed.

"Not really, a cat is coming from the tunnel is easy to see and scent if it comes." Swanheart meowed.

"This the Greatforest, the trees here are taller then most of the trees in our territory." Swanheart meowed.

"Can you smell Moonclan's scent?" Swanheart asked.

Wishpaw took a while to respond. "Yes, but barely." Wishpaw answered.

"You have a good nose. The bottom of the cliff is our territory; the top is Moonclan's." Swanheart meowed. "Cats are not allowed to hunt in other clan's territory without their permission. If prey goes over our scent marker then do not go after it, it is that clan's prey." Swanheart meowed.

"Ok." Wishpaw meowed.

"Come this way Wishpaw." Swanheart ordered. "That tree on the hill is the border of our clan and Amberclan. The other half of the tree is Amberclan's. Make sure to remember that." Swanheart meowed.

"I will." Wishpaw meowed.

"Come this way." Swanheart meowed.

"I will teach you the basics on how to hunt and how to fight. Today I will teach you how to hunt fish." Swanheart meowed. Swanheart and Wishpaw ran to the pond.

"This is where you will fish, this is Reef pond. Try fishing this way." Swanheart meowed.

"I caught one!" Wishpaw meowed cheerfully.

"You are doing well." Swanheart purred. "Try catching a few more fish, and then we might go back to the Greatforest." Swanheart meowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You caught more fish then I expected, good job Wishpaw." Swanheart purred.

"Thanks, Swanheart." Wishpaw meowed.

"We will go back to camp now." Swanheart meowed.

"All right, Swanheart." Wishpaw meowed.

"Welcome back, Wishpaw. Boy, you caught a lot of fish" Grasspaw meowed.

"I had to work hard." Wishpaw meowed.

"We all have to start working harder, something has been eating our pray." Grasspaw meowed.

"What has?" Wishpaw meowed.

"Don't know. Well I'm hungry let's eat." Grasspaw meowed.

"Ok." Wishpaw meowed.

"The fish you caught taste really good." Grasspaw meowed.

"Thanks. It does taste good." Wishpaw meowed.

"Wishpaw Rubystar wants to see you in her den now." Swanheart meowed.

"I understand. You can eat without me Grasspaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"Hurry and talk quick." Grasspaw meowed. Wishpaw walked away to Rubystar's den.

"Wishpaw I want you and Grasspaw to come to the gathering. Remember to tell Grasspaw that she is coming to the gathering. You are dismissed." Rubystar meowed. Wishpaw respectfully left Rubystar's den.

"Grasspaw guess what Rubystar told me?" Wishpaw meowed excitedly.

"We get to go to the gathering?" Grasspaw guessed.

"How did you know?" Wishpaw asked.

"Every cat has been talking about it." Grasspaw meowed.

"I wonder what Fossilcave looks like." Wishpaw meowed.

"You'll know when we get there; the gathering is tomorrow, after all." Grasspaw meowed.

"I suppose." Wishpaw meowed.

"Well goodnight. Coming?" Grasspaw meowed sleepy.

"I got called to Rubystar's den before I could eat. I am still hungry." Wishpaw meowed.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll just wait until you're done eating to go to sleep. Besides, I'm so excited to go to the gathering." Grasspaw meowed.

"Thanks. I am excited too." Wishpaw meowed.

* * *

"Grasspaw wake up." Wishpaw meowed. 

"Cloverpaw I won." Grasspaw mumbled.

"Everyone else is awake." Wishpaw meowed louder.

"I'll beat Cloverpaw in everything!" Grasspaw spat.

"Now, you're awake." Wishpaw chuckled.

"This time it doesn't count. I was just excited about thegathering." Grasspaw meowed.

"I was excited about the gathering too. I won." Wishpaw meowed. "

It's a draw." Grasspaw meowed.

"All right" Wishpaw agreeded.

"The moon is full now." Wishpaw meowed.

"We're finally going to the gathering!" Grasspaw meowed.

"Is every cat here?" Rubystar meowed.

"All the cats are here." Swanheart meowed.

"Then we are going now." Rubystar meowed.

"The Fossiltunnel is a lot bigger then last time." Grasspaw meowed.

"I thought it was smaller too." Wishpaw meowed in agreement.

"I'll introduce you to some cats from other clans I know." Grasspaw meowed.

"You know cats in other clans?" Wishpaw asked.

"Sure do." Grasspaw meowed.

"We have arrived." Rubystar meowed.

"There are many cats." Wishpaw meowed.

"Yeah there are a lot of cats." Grasspaw meowed in agreement.

"Come on, Wishpaw. My friends and I always meet at the same place so we find each other easily." Grasspaw meowed.

"We had to wait for moons before you came, Grasspaw." Mysticpaw meowed.

"Everyone this is FeatherClan's new apprentice Wishpaw." Grasspaw meowed.

"Hello." Wishpaw meowed.

"Hi Wishpaw, I'm Mysticpaw from MoonClan." Mysticpaw meowed.

"I'm Swiftpaw from AmberClan." Swiftpaw meowed.

"I'm Eaglepaw from AmberClan." Eaglepaw meowed.

"I'm Dreampaw from CedarClan." Dreampaw meowed.

"I'm Honeypaw from CedarClan; I am a medicine cat apprentice." Honeypaw meowed.

"Rubystar is going to speak we should listen carefully." Mysticpaw meowed.

"FeatherClan has many herbs and the prey is plentiful. FeatherClan has a new apprentice, Wishpaw." Rubystar meowed. Wishpaw stood up coolly, than sat down.

"Nice job, Wishpaw." Grasspaw whispered in to Wishpaw's ear.

"Thanks." Wishpaw whispered back.

"All is well in AmberClan also." Brackenstar meowed.

"All is fine in MoonClan." Silverstar meowed.

"CedarClan has no problems." Pinestar meowed.

"What do we do now?" Wishpaw asked.

"Whatever." Grasspaw meowed.

"I'm going to talk to other cats to get information." Mysticpaw meowed.

"Can I come?" Dreampaw asked.

"I want to come too." Honeypaw meowed.

"Sure." Mysticpaw meowed. Honeypaw, Mysticpaw and Dreampaw began to leave the group.

"Bye." Grasspaw meowed.

"Bye. Good luck." Wishpaw meowed.

"Hey everyone let's go explore this cave more." Grasspaw meowed.

"Ok." Swiftpaw meowed in agreement.

"No thanks. I want to a nap." Eaglepaw meowed.

"I think I want to stay here for now." Wishpaw meowed.

"Eaglepaw take good care of Wishpaw for me. I bet there's a treasure here and I'm going to be the first cat to find it." Grasspaw meowed.

"I will definitely find the treasure first." Swiftpaw teased. "I'll make you regret challenging me." Grasspaw meowed playfully.

"Bye." Wishpaw meowed.

"Bye." Eaglepaw meowed. The two cats left the group.

"What should we do?" Wishpaw asked.

"What should you do? I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when a clan leaves." Eaglepaw meowed.

"I guess I could go talk to Rosethorn." Wishpaw meowed. Eaglepaw fell fast asleep.

"I have to wake him up first, when a clan leaves." Wishpaw sighed. Mysticpaw, Honeypaw and Dreampaw came back.

"Welcome back." Wishpaw meowed.

"Eaglepaw fell asleep again." Honeypaw meowed.

"He falls asleep at all the gatherings." Dreampaw meowed.

"He could do better things then sleep at a gathering." Wishpaw meowed.

"True. He says he likes sleeping better then doing anything else at a gathering." Mysticpaw meowed.

"Did you all get information?" Wishpaw asked.

"We all got a lot." Dreampaw meowed happily. Grasspaw and Swiftpaw also returned.

"Guess what? I overheard all the clan leaders fighting over some kittypet named Mistletoe, saying that which ever clan has her will make that clan the greatest of all four clans." Honeypaw meowed.

"Really? W-" Grasspaw meowed.

"Who cares about being the greatest clan?" Eaglepaw interrupted.

Wishpaw silently begged Grasspaw not to tell the others that her name was Mistletoe. Grasspaw nodded her head a little to show she understood.

"That cat must be pretty important, but for what?" Grasspaw meowed.

"Who knows? The clan leaders stopped talking after that." Honeypaw meowed.

"All the clans are leaving now." Mysticpaw meowed. Each cat said their goodbyes to each other and returned to their clan.

"I wonder what makes you make the clans great?" Grasspaw whispered.

"Who knows. It could be another kittypet named Mistletoe." Wishpaw whispered.

"I think it's you. Don't forget that Rubystar herself sent two warriors just to get you to join FeatherClan." Grasspaw whispered.

"Maybe. If so what does make me special?" Wishpaw whispered.

"Wishpaw are you keeping up with the journey alright?" Swanheart asked.

"I am keeping up fine Swanheart." Wishpaw meowed.

"Was that Swanheart?" Grasspaw whispered.

"Yes, it was Swanheart. We should stop about this now." Wishpaw whispered.

"Ok" Grasspaw whispered.

* * *

"Whoa." Wishpaw meowed. 

"Wishpaw is something wrong? Lately you have been spacing out and not paying attention." Swanheart meowed.

"Nothing is wrong; I just went to sleep late these past few days." Wishpaw meowed.

"Be sure to sleep earlier." Swanheart meowed. I wonder what I do to make a clan great… Wishpaw thought.

"Wishpaw, Wishpaw?" Swanheart meowed.

"Huh? Sorry Swanheart could you repeat what you said." Wishpaw meowed.

"Pay attention! Training is over time, to go back to camp." Swanheart snapped.

I should try to push what Honeypaw said out of my mind for now… Wishpaw sighed.

* * *

"Wishpaw wake up Cloverpaw became Rosethorn's apprentice!" Grasspaw meowed. 

"You always say weird things to wake me up." Wishpaw meowed.

"It's not a lie! Don't forget that Cloverpaw has been sleeping in Rosethorn's den these past few days." Grasspaw meowed.

"Um…" Owlpaw meowed.

"What?" Grasspaw snapped.

"Grasspaw we should listen to him first." Wishpaw meowed.

"Sorry about how I greeted you when we first met Wishpaw." Owlpaw meowed.

"Apology accepted Owlpaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"I bet he doesn't mean his apology. He'll take it back when Cloverpaw comes." Grasspaw hissed.

"He did apologize. I think he means it." Wishpaw meowed calmly. Owlpaw began to leave the den.

"He'll just keep following Cloverpaw like a flee-brained dog. He's just teasing us until Cloverpaw gets back." Grasspaw growled.

"We could at least give him a chance." Wishpaw meowed.

"You can trust him if you want, but I won't." Grasspaw meowed.

"Grasspaw, Wishpaw what are you doing! Rubystar already called a meeting at the Thornboulder a few minutes ago! Hurry up and listen to it!" Rainstep snapped. Grasspaw and Wishpaw hurried out of the den.

"Cloverpaw is now Rosethorn's apprentice!" Rubystar yowled with pride. Cloverpaw touched noses with Rosethorn.

"Congratulations Cloverpaw." Owlpaw meowed. The clan began to congratulate Cloverpaw.

"I was born with a great destiny unlike some cats." Cloverpaw meowed facing Wishpaw.

"I guess you were destined arrogant too." Grasspaw meowed coolly.

"Have you both congratulated Cloverpaw yet?" Rubystar meowed.

"Yes they have, Rubystar." Cloverpaw meowed.

"Good. Owlpaw, Wishpaw I want you to go hunting with Cederstripe now." Rubystar ordered. Cedarstripe was waiting at the entrance of the camp. Owlpaw and Wishpaw left the camp with Cederstripe.

"Cloverpaw, you should go back to Rosethorn, she might have something for you to do." Rubystar meowed.

"I almost forgot." Cloverpaw meowed.

"Having to talk to a kittypet is just like talking to stupid dog." Cloverpaw hissed under her breath.

* * *

"Leaf-bare is near, frost will make it harder to hunt from now on. Owlpaw go hunt with Wishpaw in the same area. I have to collect the herbs Rosethorn needed." Cedarstripe meowed. 

"Ok." Owlpaw meowed. Cedarstripe went farther in to the rocky terrain.

"I smell mice." Wishpaw meowed. Owlpaw was creeping toward a mouse.

He has sharp reflexes. Thought Wishpaw. Owlpaw killed the mouse in one swipe with his paw.

"If you just stand there the mice will all be gone." Owlpaw meowed.

"If you were in a closer range you would not have slowed down." Wishpaw meowed.

"You could tell? You're still an apprentice." Owlpaw meowed.

"Well… We should hunt more before all the prey goes back to their dens." Wishpaw mewoed.

Wishpaw quickly killed a mouse with her paws. Thank you for this prey StarClan. I thought that I said that to myself, not out loud. I hope that I did not offend Owlpaw. How could I not see that he slowed down, it was as bright as the sun! I keep getting the feeling that I was being watched, the scent smells familiar, I think Cedarstripe is watching us. Now that I think about it-

"I think we caught enough prey. Do you want to rest now?" Owlpaw asked.

"Sure." Wishpaw meowed. I forgot what I was thinking about…

Cedarstripe came back.

"Both of you did an excellent job. The prey you caught will feed many cats today." Cedarstripe meowed.

"You were watching us? What about getting herbs for Rosethorn?" Owlpaw meowed.

I was right Cedarstripe was watching us. Thought Wishpaw.

"We should get back to camp; everyone is getting tired of waiting for some food." Cedarstripe meowed. Cedarstripe, Owlpaw, and Wishpaw headed back to camp.

Grasspaw waved her tail to beckon Wishpaw. "So, how was hunting with Owlpaw?" Grasspaw meowed curiously.

"We just hunted mice; he did not talk to me much. He was surprised that I noticed he slowed down while hunting a mouse, because I am an apprentice." Wishpaw meowed.

"It's a miracle he didn't insult you, or make fun of you…. I guess I could try giving Owlpaw a chance to be our friend, but only one chance. Speak of the fox." Grasspaw meowed.

"What does speak of the fox mean?" Wishpaw meowed. Owlpaw was coming toward Grasspaw and Wishpaw. It must mean he is coming, thought Wishpaw.

"Can I eat with you both?" Owlpaw meowed.

"We both would be happy to let you eat with us." Wishpaw responded. Grasspaw said nothing.

"Thanks." Owlpaw meowed.

"I'm done eating. Wishpaw are you done eating?" Grasspaw meowed.

"I finished eating." Wishpaw meowed.

"Should we all go back to the apprentice's den? It is already dark." Owlpaw meowed.

"I think we should go." Wishpaw meowed in agreement.

Grasspaw nodded her head in agreement.

The three apprentices headed to the apprentices den.

"What did you think about eating with Owlpaw?" Grasspaw whispered under her breath, so only Wishpaw could hear.

"I thought it was all right. What did you think about it?" Wishpaw meowed.

"I guess it was alright." Grasspaw meowed.

"Do you think he can be our friend?" Wishpaw meowed.

"Eating one meal doesn't mean much. We'll have to wait and see." Grasspaw meowed.

"That is true. I hope we can all be friends." Wishpaw meowed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"Good morning Grasspaw, good morning Owlpaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"Good morning Owlpaw, Wishpaw. Hey, why did you wake me up before Sunhigh?" Grasspaw meowed.

"My assessment is today. Can you both help me study for it?" Owlpaw meowed.

"We have a lot of time before training starts, I guess I could." Grasspaw meowed.

"I already offered to help Owlpaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"Both of you thank you." Owlpaw meowed.

"Hey! It's time to train." Grasspaw meowed in surprise.

"Good luck on your assessment, Owlpaw!" Wishpaw meowed.

"Good luck!" Grasspaw meowed.

"I will tell you how the results are later!" Owlpaw meowed. Grasspaw, Owlpaw and Wishpaw hurried out of the apprentices den.

Battle training near MoonClan's border…. Wishpaw thought.

"Wishpaw, you woke up early." Swanheart meowed.

"I woke up early to help Owlpaw review for his assessment." Wishpaw meowed.

"Today we are practicing battle training. Watch me do this move, then tell me when you think you can do it." Swanheart meowed. Swanheart backed away a few paw steps, pounced forward, and bit the air and raked her claw near where she bit.

"I think I can do that move." Wishpaw meowed. Wishpaw took a few paw steps back, pounced forward in the air balancing with her tail, bit the air, and raked her claws in the air near where she bit.

"Wishpaw You a fantastic job. You made the right decision using your tail to help balance you in the air." Swanheart meowed.

Wishpaw scuffed her paws at the ground. "Thank you Swanheart." Wishpaw meowed.

Cherryclaw and Grasspaw emerged from behind the trees.

"Hello." Swanheart meowed. Swanheart gave a curt nod at the two. Swanheart and Cherryclaw began to talk to each other.

"Hi!" Grasspaw meowed.

"Grasspaw, what are you doing here?" Wishpaw meowed.

"Cherryclaw said that we could look at MoonClan's cliff." Grasspaw meowed.

"Why would you want to stare at the cliff?" Wishpaw asked.

"I like looking at it. Climbing it is so much fun, climbing is a lot better then walking on the soft grass we have in our territory." Grasspaw meowed.

"Do you want to be in MoonClan?" Wishpaw asked.

"…… That cliff sure looks like fun to climb." Grasspaw meowed.

"You already said that." Wishpaw meowed.

"……….." Grasspaw continued to stare longingly at the cliff.

"Wishpaw, tomorrow I will teach you how to climb trees. For now we will head back to camp." Swanheart meowed.

"Grasspaw, you stared at that cliff long enough, come on, we will go back to camp." Cherryclaw meowed.

"……….." Grasspaw did not respond.

Cherryclaw slightly nudged the apprentice.

"I want to look at the cliff longer……." Grasspaw mumbled.

"Fine. You can stare at the cliff for a little longer." Cherryclaw sighed.

"We should head back to camp now." Swanheart meowed in Wishpaw's ear. Swanheart and Wishpaw headed back to camp.

Why does Grasspaw like that cliff so much…. Wishpaw sighed.

Owlpaw began to head toward Wishpaw excitedly.

"Wishpaw! I passed my assessment!" Owlpaw purred.

"Good job." Wishpaw meowed.

"Do you know where Grasspaw is? I just have to tell her I passed." Owlpaw meowed.

"Grasspaw is staring at the cliff on the border. Cherryclaw told her to leave, but she sat there still." Wishpaw grumbled. Does Grasspaw like the cliff more then Owlpaw? She knew his assessment was today. She was so curious if he would pass or fail….. Wishpaw thought.

"Why the cliff?" Owlpaw asked.

"Who knows…." Wishpaw sighed.

Grasspaw and Cherryclaw entered the camp.

"I passed my assessment." Owlpaw purred to Grasspaw.

"That's great! When are you going to be a warrior? What's the warriors den like? Did you do well on your assessment, really good, OK, all right or perfect?" Grasspaw asked Owlpaw curiously.

"Um…. Could you repeat that?" Owlpaw meowed.

"Grasspaw is always curious." Wishpaw chuckled.

"Hey!" Grasspaw meowed sarcastically.

"My warrior ceremony is going to start soon." Owlpaw meowed.

"How do you know?" Grasspaw meowed.

"There's a gathering now." Wishpaw meowed.

"Bye. I have to get on the Thornboulder." Owlpaw meowed.

"Bye." Wishpaw meowed.

"Bye." Grasspaw meowed.

"Why did you want to stare at the cliff?" Wishpaw whispered.

"I like Moonclan better then FeatherClan….." Grasspaw whispered.

"Are you going to join Moonclan?" Wishpaw asked calmly.

"... Yes. I already have permission from both clans." Grasspaw meowed.

"When did you decide this? Why didn't you tell me? Then the only reason you were nice to Owlpaw was, because you were leaving?" Wishpaw asked calmly.

"At the last gathering. Mysticpaw told me all about MoonClan at the past gatherings I went to. If I told you what would you do? You were right, I still hate Owlpaw."

"I see….." Wishpaw sighed

"Do you want to join MoonClan with me?"

"Why would Silverstar let me join MoonClan?"

"I don't know. Mysticpaw said that she got Silverstar's permission for you to join too. Think about it, MoonClan has more territory then FeatherClan, more prey, more apprentices, cliffs, and Mysticpaw are in FeathClan, she's our friend, right?"

"…" A kittypet named Mistletoe will make a clan the greatest clan ever…..

"I'm leaving at the next gathering. I need your answer by then."

"Grasspaw, Wishpaw I am a warrior now!"

"Owlpaw, that's great!" Grasspaw meowed.

Grasspaw hates you Owlpaw. She does not mean that. She likes MoonClan better then FeatherClan. Wait…. Why would Mysticpaw tell Grasspaw about what MoonClan's territory is like? Grasspaw is horrible at getting information, not to mention there is a very slim chance about Mysticpaw telling about MoonClan's territory and telling a different clan about MoonClan's territory is something Mysticpaw wouldn't do, or would she? Wishpaw continued to think about that.

"Wishpaw? Owlpaw meowed.

"Sorry, I was spacing out Owlpaw." Wishpaw meowed.

"Were you both listening to the gathering? You both call me Owlpaw my warrior name is Owlstripe." Owlstripe meowed.

"Sorry I did not listen to Rubystar, Owlstripe." Wishpaw meowed.

"Me too, Owlstripe." Grasspaw meowed.

"Well, good night." Owlstripe padded off.

"You're going the wrong way" Grasspaw meowed. "I am a warrior I sleep in the warriors den now." Owlstripe meowed.

"Whoops. I forgot, well goodnight." Grasspaw meowed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

"Is something wrong with you and Grasspaw? I never heard you talking to her in a while." Owlstripe meowed.

"Everything is fine…." Wishpaw meowed with a hint of sadness. Except she wants to join MoonClan, she hates you, Mysticpaw set her up to get me to join MoonClan and she keeps staring at the cliff… Wishpaw thought angrily. Wishpaw's pelt began to bristle.

"Just tell me what is wrong with you both if you feel like it." Owlstripe meowed.

"Bye. Swanheart and I are going hunting." Wishpaw meowed. Wishpaw hurried to the camp entrance.

"Wishpaw, Swanheart told me to tell you that she can't train with you, the rain has made our territory too muddy. She also asked you to tend to Oaktail our elder for today" Foxclaw meowed.

"I see." Wishpaw meowed. Wishpaw went to the Elder's den.

"Hello. You are Wishpaw aren't you?" Oaktail crackled.

"Yes. Swanheart told me to help you for the day." Wishpaw meowed.

"Swanheart barely send her apprentices to the elders den. Well, you can start by checking my fur for ticks." Oaktail rasped.

Wishpaw began to check Oaktail's fur for ticks. "I finished checking for ticks. I couldn't pull out three, though." Wishpaw meowed.

"Go ask Rosethorn for some mousebile to help pull the ticks out." Oaktail meowed.

"Ok." Wishpaw meowed. Wishpaw headed to Rosethorn's den.

"Hello? I need some mousebile to help me pull out Oaktail's ticks." Wishpaw meowed. There was no reply in the cabin. "Hello?" Wishpaw meowed.

"Helping Oaktail is something you should have done, instead of being a flea bag warrior." Cloverpaw snapped.

I forgot Cloverpaw is Rosethorn's apprentice. Wishpaw thought.

"Cloverpaw. Can you please give me some mousebile?" Wishpaw grumbled.

"I don't know which herb is mousebile." Cloverpaw meowed bitterly.

"Is Rosethorn here?" Wishpaw meowed calmly.

"No, she went to gather herbs from AmberClan." Cloverpaw answered. I guess I have to wait for Rosethorn to come back, since Cloverpaw does not remember whish herb mousebile is…..

Cloverpaw went back to sorting herbs.

"Cloverpaw did you-" Rosethorn paused to look at Wishpaw.

"Wishpaw, what herb did you want? Cloverpaw will get it for you." Rosethorn meowed.

"I wanted mousebile." Wishpaw responded.

Cloverpaw began to search through the herbs.

"Are you alright? You look like you have a cold." Rosethorn meowed. Rosethorn gently touched Wishpaw's head with her tail.

"You do have a bad cold. Do you want to rest here for awhile?" Rosethorn asked with concern.

I only have a cold, because Cloverpaw made me wait here, Wishpaw thought. "No thanks, I will be fine." Wishpaw meowed.

"I have your mousebile." Cloverpaw meowed.

"Thanks." Wishpaw meowed. Cloverpaw handed the mousebile to Wishpaw. Wishpaw went out of Rosethorn's den.

"Wishpaw, what were you doing? How long does it take to get mousebile? You left at dawn, and now it's almost nightfall." Oaktail scolded.

"Sorry, Oaktail." Wishpaw apologized. Wishpaw began using the mousebile on Oaktail.

"Oaktail, I got all of your ticks out." Wishpaw meowed.

"You can go then." Oaktail meowed. Wishpaw exited the elder's den.

Great going back to the apprentices den, just perfect…. I have to give Grasspaw an answer about joining MoonClan or not… Wishpaw sighed. Wishpaw entered the apprentices den. Grasspaw was asleep. At least I get some time to think. I feel too tired to think now; I have to sleep……

Wake up! Wake up! We're under attack! MoonClan is attacking us! A cat meowed.

"Huh?!" Wishpaw meowed confused.

Grasspaw was gone. Cats were fighting all over camp. Wishpaw stood in shock at the sight. Two cats were running towards her.

"Wishpaw run away!" Rubystar ordered.

One cat was about to pounce on her the other was coming strait forward. Wishpaw quickly slid under the cat, kicking him with her legs. The other cat managed to bite her during that time. Wishpaw slashed her claws across her muzzle, freeing herself.

I have to run away! My clan needs me at the same time! Wishpaw was confused.

"Run far away from here! Run away!" Rubystar ordered. Wishpaw began to head towards the AmberClan border.

"Where do you think your going little apprentice? Dawnpelt?" a white tom meowed.

"Snowstorm, she has nowhere to go, she's prey." Dawnpelt hissed.

I know I can not beat a MoonClan warrior and MoonClan's deputy! Am I going to die!? Wishpaw thought.

Dawnpelt used her front paw to knock Wishpaw down the muddy hill. Wishpaw tumbled helplessly down the hill, in AmberClan's territory. Wishpaw tried to speak, but her mouth just caught dirt. The rocks and sticks began to hurt her fur, while she was still tumbling. StarClan help me!!!! Wishpaw thought helplessly.


	5. Allegiances

CHAPTER 4

"Clamfur, she is waking up." Eaglepaw meowed.

"Clamfur? Where am I? What happened?" (Wishpaw meowed)

"We are AmberClan's medicine cats. Clamfur is my mentor I am her apprentice. A patrol found you near our border." Eaglepaw meowed.

A tortoise she-cat walked in.

"Eaglepaw, tell Brackenstar she woke up. I am Clamfur. Do you remember where you are from? Your scent was covered in dirt, so we can't tell." Clamfur meowed.

"No" (Wishpaw meowed)

"Do you know your name?" Clamfur asked.

"No." (Wishpaw meowed)

Bracken colored tom entered. "I am Brackenstar, leader of AmberClan. Do you want to join my clan?" Brackenstar meowed.

"I have nowhere to go (I think)…. Yes I would like to join AmberClan." (Wishpaw meowed)

"Follow me; we will have your naming ceremony now at the Stumppile." The two cats left the medicine cat den.

Brackenstar climbed up a large stump of a tree. "Cats of AmberClan gather at the Stumppile for a clan meeting. As you know Petalheart's patrol found a cat in our territory. That cat will join our clan."(Wishpaw) walked up on the stump.

The cats below began to murmur meows of surprise.

"From now on you will be known as Crownpaw." Cheers rose from some of the cats below and hisses.

"Crownpaw come with me." Brackenstar meowed. Brackenstar led her to the nursery.

"Welcome Brackenstar." Ivythorn meowed.

"Mother who is she? She smells like some sticks." A kit meowed. Two other kits started asking similar questions.

What does he want me to in here…? Crownpaw thought.

"Crownpaw, you have a very special job. Your job is to help take care of the kits here and look after Ivythorn. If they get sick have Clamfur look at them." Brackenstar meowed.

"I understand." Crownpaw meowed. I think I can do that. Crownpaw thought. Brackenstar left the nursery.

"Hello Crownpaw. Congratulations on becoming an apprentice for AmberClan. These three are my kits, Azurekit, Silkkit, and Coralkit." Ivythorn meowed.

"Hello. I hope we all get along well." Crownpaw meowed.

* * *

Brackenstar's P.O.V.

(Before Crownpaw woke up)

"How is she?" Brackenstar asked.

"She fell down hard. She may have some memory loss. Her wounds are healing better now, she should wake up soon." Clamfur meowed.

"I see." Brackenstar meowed.

Eaglepaw entered the den.

"Why is Wishpaw here?!" Eaglepaw shrieked in surprise.

"A patrol found her in our territory, she fell from the hill. Do you know her?" Clamfur meowed.

"Yes. I met her at the last gathering. She is an apprentice in FeatherClan." Eaglepaw answered.

An apprentice… I wonder if she could be the kittypet Mistletoe Seastar (AmberClan leader before Brackenstar) told me about in my dream. Brackenstar thought.

"Brackenstar do you want to inform FeatherClan of her then?" Clamfur asked.

"No. Eaglepaw do not remind her of her past. For now she will only know of AmberClan." Brackenstar ordered.

Eaglepaw nodded his head in agreement. Clamfur began to sort the herbs.

"Inform me when she wakes up." Brackenstar ordered. He left the den.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLEGIANCES IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER 5!!!! (I replaced the contents in it, but not the heading). I am very SORRY EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Brackenstar said that he would give me a special job. I would not call nursing kits and taking care of a queen. He never let's me train, I do not even have a mentor. He never took me to any of the gatherings. Crownpaw thought.

"Crownpaw, can I got to the forest and hunt too?" Coralkit asked.

"Coralkit, you're not old enough to go yet. You can go when you're older." Crownpaw meowed.

Coralkit walked sulkily back to her mother.

Coralkit gave me an idea. I am an apprentice, even if I have a minor job, I can go out of camp, and look around for a while. I'll leave at midnight when no ones awake. Crownpaw thought.

* * *

Everyone in the nursery is asleep, time to go take a look around. Crownpaw slipped away from the nursery.

Three guards guarding the entrance to camp. That way is blocked. I wonder if that would work… I have to wait for it to work; one of the guards has to leave. Oh! One guard left, Show-time. Crownpaw thought.

Crownpaw moved the pieces of amber in to place. The moonlight reflected off the pieces of amber attracting both of the guards to it.

My plan worked! Now I can leave camp. Crownpaw thought.

Oh! The land is getting higher. A tree!? In the middle of nowhere. I wonder where I'm going. Crownpaw thought.

"Rubystar, we may find something here at this time?"

They smell different from the cats in AmberClan. Rubystar!? Am on a different clan's territory?! Crownpaw thought.

"Boo!" A cat screamed.

"Ah!" Crownpaw screamed. Oh no! They know where I am I have to run, thought Crownpaw.

"Who are you and-" All the cats turned their heads to Crownpaw.

"Crownpaw help me!" Coralkit meowed.

"Coralkit you followed me!?" Crownpaw shrieked.

The cats surrounded Coralkit and Crownpaw.

"I only thought one-." Rubystar stared at Crownpaw for a while.

"Are you Wishpaw?" Rubystar asked Crownpaw.

"No. My name is Crownpaw and I am from AmberClan." Crownpaw answered.

"What are you g-going to do t-to us?" Coralkit asked frightened.

"Coralkit you may go back to your clan, however tell Brackenstar this, Wishpaw is FeatherClan's apprentice not Amberclan's." Rubystar ordered.

Coralkit nodded her head in agreement. A cat moved aside to let Coralkit go.

"I'm not FeatherClan's property!" Crownpaw shrieked.

"Wishpaw did you get amnesia?" Rubystar asked.

"It's none of your business flee-brain!" Crownpaw shrieked.

"I guess you did get amnesia. We will take you back to our camp." Rubystar meowed.

The cats began to head towards FeatherClan camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this book. I will make a second book. Thank you EyeOfTheTiger and reviewers for your help. EyeofTheTiger really helped me a lot. Thanks!!**

Chapter 6

"My clan! I assume you all know that Wishpaw went missing during our last battle with MoonClan. AmberClan has had her as their as apprentice!" Rubystar yowled.

Meows of shock came from the cats below.

All that Rubystar blabs about is some Wishpaw, Wishpaw on and on. I just have to escape on my own, thought Crownpaw.

"This meeting is over. Crownpaw come with me to my den." Rubystar meowed

Later, inside Rubystar's den.

"What is it? Are you going to blab about Wishwap?" Crownpaw meowed. (It is spelled wrong on purpose).

"Wishpaw." Rubystar corrected.

"Like I care. Just say she's dead and end your blabbing." Crownpaw grumbled.

"You're Wishpaw! You forgot when you fell or something!" Rubystar snapped losing her temper.

"Wow, you can snap at others." Crownpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Crownpaw, you will stay in the elders den taking care of the elders while you are here. And you are confined to camp until you show respect to me and your clan." Rubystar ordered.

"Oh yes oh leader." Crownpaw meowed sarcastically. "I show respect to my clan! AmberClan!" Crownpaw snapped.

"Just go!" Rubystar snapped.

Crownpaw walked happily out of her den.

I finally got out of there. I thought she was going to blab me to death. Now, where is the elders den? Crownpaw thought.

Oh!! Only one cat is guarding the entrance now! I don't see many cats in here either… Now! I have to run away! Crownpaw thought.

Crownpaw dashed away from camp at her fastest speed.

FeatherClan cats were catching up to her.

Slow slugs! There's no way I'm staying here or with AmberClan! Crownpaw thought.

Rubystar tried to tackle her, but missed.

That was close. What is that smell?! It's getting closer! Crownpaw thought.

A group of badgers were running to them.

Am I going to die?! No! Just a little further to unclaimed territory, thought Crownpaw.

A badger sent Crownpaw flying towards a tree.

"Ahh…. It's getting blurry… so many badgers…" Crownpaw mumbled.

Crownpaw saw a place full of glittering stars.

A cat was coming towards her.

"Who are you?" Crownpaw asked.

"My name is Waterstar. Who are you should be the question." Waterstar meowed.

"I am Crownpaw. Where are we?" Crownpaw meowed.

"We are in StarClan territory. And that is the wrong answer." Waterstar meowed.

"I am Crownpaw!" Crownpaw snapped.

"I guess you got amnesia. StarClan is a place where dead cats go to, or where they talk to their ancestors." Waterstar meowed.

"Why does everyone say that!? Wait.. I'm dead!!?" Crownpaw meowed.

"I am not dead. You are sort of dead." Waterstar meowed.

"I don't care about you! What do mean I am sort of dead!" Crownpaw snapped.

"Your body is fine, it's just in a state of sleep. You failed to fulfill what you were destined to do in the time limit. Until you fulfill it you will stay in StarClan, while your body is asleep." Waterstar meowed.

"What!? What am I supposed to do!? What time limit!?" Crownpaw yowled.

Waterstar banished in to the stars.

"Wait!" Crownpaw meowed.

Waterstar did not answer.

"Anybody there?!" Crownpaw Yelled.

No one answered.

"What do I do now…." Crownpaw meowed.


End file.
